Constructs
by oitnvause
Summary: Series of one shots covering various AU's.
1. Chapter 1

_Imagine your OTP getting ready for sex but at the last second Person A says that they changed their mind and don't want to do it anymore, and instead of Person B getting angry like Person A feared, Person B understands and they agree to do something else instead._

Sex to Alex Vause was as instinctual as breathing – she knew exactly how to make her girls succumb to a mere fingertip grazing over the circumference of their nipples. She thrived off the power that came alongside the shrieks evoked within the females beneath her glorious touch. She loved everything about it – discovering a new girl's mouth as though she was discovering the new revelation in modern science, watching as all her partners surrendered under her authoritative, intimidating glare. Best of all Alex Vause knew just how _good_ she was at sex. Some go to college to discover their talents in writing or mathematics, Alex on the other hand skipped college and headed straight for the international drug cartel business – discovering a few talents of her own along the way. Loneliness was never an emotion the raven haired beauty grew accustomed to; even when on the other side of the world from her beloved playground that was New York City, a selection of potential mules who were drifting through their experimental phase were available at the slide of the unlock feature on her phone.

* * *

Piper Chapman was raised by a family of ignorant, uptight, stereotypical WASPs who were always pushing their twisted morals onto their offspring. Growing up, the topics of boyfriends was always something avoided within the Chapman household – both her mother and father adamant that any involvement with anyone will result in nothing but a teen pregnancy and Piper throwing away her future laced with infinite possibilities. Of course, the blonde had tried on multiple occasions to bring perfectly nice gentlemen home accompanied by a pleading tone of how they aren't that bad and she won't end up pregnant. Carol Chapman never took a blind bit of notice however. 'Piper, I will not let you throw away your future over the sake of a stupid boyfriend that won't matter six months down the line.' Was the final line ever uttered by anyone within the family house on the subject matter as a result of Carol finally snapping at the sight of the yuppie Jewish boy Piper decided to bring home. 'Mother this is Larry. He lives up the street from us, just give him a _chance_,' the blonde so desperately begged moments before her mother cracked. After that Piper had given up; she set her sights high career wise and made a mental note that college would be her opportunity.

Fast forward to the blondes college years and _boy_ did Piper stick to her covert promise; frat parties were always an opportunity to check out guys and girls alike (because in an act of rebellion against her mother, she had in fact realised girls were perhaps of interest to her.) She had many flings, once of which resulted in her regrettably losing her first time to some drunk football player who was too wasted to even recall her name. It was after that somewhat saddening, majorly embarrassing walk of shame back to her dorm did she realise she would in fact get her head focused back within her studies and less involved with people – because at least books couldn't use her in the way that jack ass did.

* * *

'A-Al I don't think I can do this,' the blonde whispered nervously. _The pair had been seeing each other around for a few weeks now – first around the college campus, but it wasn't until a week ago had their paths finally crossed. From the moment Alex had boldly approached her and had the audacity to mock her resume, Piper knew she was going to be special. That night the pair had ditched Alex's previous company to go back to her grand apartment somewhere in New York, Piper couldn't quite recall where. It was there they consumed nearly ten tequila slammers between them and had been too drunk to do anything but kiss. That night was decidedly something that Piper would keep with her forever – she'd never even imagined the feelings Alex evoked within her that night; she felt free simply lying on the slightly aged couch with her head resting on the older woman's lap as they both spilled some of the drunken garbage littering their mind. _The older woman resigned from her position of straddling the blonde to climb over her and sit beside her. 'It's okay, what's on your mind?' Piper cursed herself for allowing the tears to rise – that familiar feeling of embarrassment was quick to wash itself over her. 'Pipes?' Suddenly concerned for the now crying blonde, Alex rose to meet her face before gently cupping her cheeks in her hands and placing a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. She wasn't used to seeing the vulnerable side of the girls she got herself involved with, but Piper was different – Alex had time for Piper, she wanted to _make_ time for her. That was rare. 'It's nothing. God, I feel so stupid for crying, I mean who cries before sex?!' Piper joked as she wiped a stray tear from her face. 'Hey, it happens to the best of us. I remember once I was so fucked out of my mind I cried to the girl I just fucked because I couldn't remember her name, do you know how awkward is it to cry to someone when you can't even remember their name?! Like I said kid, we've all been there.' _Just the new, gentle tone Alex had adopted was enough to make Piper shudder – she really was enchanted by her. _'You'll roll your eyes if I tell you, it's so stupid.'

'Kid I wanna know, you can tell me anything. I know we haven't exactly known each other for an age but…I like you. I want to know you – I want to know what makes you laugh, what makes you moan, but right now I want to find out what's making you cry.'

With a shaky breath and a silent prayer that the older woman wouldn't kick her out of her living space at the absurdity of her situation, Piper explained the night she lost what society had branded her innocence – how it had left her feeling dirty and used despite it all being completely consensual. She spoke of the feelings running through her as she realised the guy was too drunk to even recall her name; the way he kissed her and how sloppy it all was. Alex her held the whole time, listening intently whilst running two dexterous fingers through her hair as a subtle way of reminding her she was here. Once she'd finally finished her recollection of that night, Piper anxiously attempted to read the expression painted not so obviously on Alex's face. 'Say something,' the blonde pleaded.

'What a fucking ass hole. I'm so sorry Pipes, I really am. I'm not much of a sucker for social constructs but _fuck_ even I know your first time should be special. I want to find that mother fucker and break his nose for not treating you the way you deserve. I promise we can take everything at your pace – we don't have to do anything you don't want to do and I promise to wait for you. Fuck, you're just _different _Pipes. It's been not even three weeks and I'm already so intrigued by you – if that's even the right word. I hope you get the gist of what I'm saying here – I promise I'll wait for you.' The two shared a moment of passion; both finding their mouths frantically fighting for dominance, before Alex quickly withdrew herself, much to Piper's disappointment. 'Come on, I don't know about you but I am _starving._' With that Alex was out from under the satin comforter, sliding on her robe before throwing Piper one to match. 'Hurry up, I want Thai,' the older woman smirked before snaking off to what the blonde could only assume to be her kitchen. Piper sat smug for a moment, thanking her lucky stars that somehow she'd ended up with the charmer that is Alex Vause. Maybe this conquest would be the one to work out.


	2. Growing Pains

**A/N: Okay so instead of continuously posting separate one shots, I've decided to just combine them all into one piece. This was written at like nearly 2am and I don't even think it makes sense but I hope y'all like it and don't forget to leave a review if you're feeling kind. X**

_Person A frantically trying to wake up person B while they're screaming at a nightmare._

Some say prison changes your life forever and boy, were the pair finding that out the hard way. Piper got out three months before Alex – she was given time to adjust, to set the foundations of a new life for the pair. She was quick to it; within three weeks she'd found an affordable flat for them both in downtown Queens. It was nothing fancy, much less than Alex was used to considering the feds had emptied all but two of her off-shore accounts, but they both agreed it beat the paper thin mattresses and incessantly glaring lights that constantly hung over them both in the confines of Litchfield State Prison. For Piper the transition had been relatively easy, with Carol Chapman there to greet her having said a final teary goodbye to her love with the promise of three sleeps before they would next be together. It was comforting to step into the familiar space the family Rolls Royce Wraith provided; it was refreshing to be greeted by leathered seats and an A/C that actually _worked_. She didn't feel all that thrown into the deep end. Her first night away from Alex, away from prison, had been hard however. Her mother had insisted on her rekindling with Larry because for some reason she was incapable of getting the idea that Piper was in fact in love with a woman into her head. Surprisingly, she didn't know what to do with herself. It was funny really, having the spent the past nearly two years planning every finite detail of the life awaiting her once she'd been released; the blonde was at a complete loss for activities. Of course there was the notion of running round New York City to greet all her family members whose image of her doing voluntary work in Africa were hanging on by threads but after that, nothing felt gratifying enough to involve herself in. Sunset greeted her whilst she nursed her first glass of wine in what felt like a life time and it wasn't until then had she realised just how _much_ she'd missed alcohol – not the toilet standard prison hooch Poussey had perfected in times of dire need, no. Piper had missed the crisp taste white wine provided to her palate, the way the bitter taste lingered for a second too long before evaporating into a sweet aftertaste. Her first night as a free woman consisted of finishing off a bottle and a half of fine wine as though it was lemonade before scrawling a bunch of illegible letters to Alex that she was certain would be sent by sunrise the next morning followed by finally passing out in her freshly laid sheets with a feeling of heavy loneliness washing over her.

* * *

By the time Alex was released from prison the summer was bidding its final farewells as the leaves began to covertly change their shades whilst the night skies fought for dominance over the seemingly never ending daylight. It wasn't easy for her, the transition from routine to unknowing. She almost felt as though she was entering the prison system all over again; upon arrival at Litchfield she was a bold character full of aspirations and dreams with not a care nor second thought for planning, however the limitations of the prison had soon knocked that vagabond-like spirit out of her. The thought of entering a world in which she would have to adjust to a new home surrounding by a new environment terrified her; she felt completely alone regardless of the eager, excitable blonde that was stood waiting for her upon release. Her final days as an inmate were nothing compared to Piper's – she hadn't wanted to make a big deal out of it; there was no party, she simply said her goodbyes in her own time. Saying goodbye to Nicky proved more difficult than she thought. It left her pondering as to how she'd be able to cope on the outside without her firecracker of a best friend who still had ten months left to serve. Yet with an agreement of resilience and a visit every other week, the pair were confident their friendship would continue long beyond their sentences.

Having spent an hour outside the realms of Litchfield, Alex had already began to shut down – seeing hers and Piper's new place evoked the opposite reaction the blonde had so obviously hoped for. It was just so _different_ to everything she was used to; it made her feel as though she was nine again living in a dingy apartment whilst her mum worked day and night to pay for it. Of course there was then the small issue of her mum no longer being there; whilst her absence had been prominent for nearing nine years, it still made Alex uncomfortable knowing that in a paramount time of need, she wasn't there on the other end of the phone offering advice only she would seem to have the ability to conjure up. Just like most would imagine, Alex's first night out was spent completely differently to Piper's. Instead of wanting to surround herself with company, even that of her girlfriend's, she walked the two mile walk to the cemetery where Diane Vause lay resting and with a beer in hand (because who gives a fuck about the no alcohol consumption probation rule?) Alex finally let go; she let go of all the angst she'd pent up whilst in prison, of all the hatred fuelled towards the system, towards Piper, towards her own _mother_. Mostly, she let the feeling of despair and despondency go – deciding alleviating the hopelessness that had grown accustomed to residing in the foremost corners of her mind was the first step into making Piper work. It took a lot for Alex to become vulnerable, even in only her own company, but hey – prison changes you.

* * *

No support package ever comes alongside your freedom; no manual on how to cope with the drastic changes the following months will throw at you – you're left treading water until you finally figure out how the fuck to swim against that ever pressing current. According to the state the ever joyous probation officer that gives up the friendly façade after your third encounter is your supposed go-to should you ever feel the urge to slip back into habits of substance abuse or self-mutilation or any array of harmful acts. In reality however, you're forced to sit in their office for ten minutes having peed in a cup to prove you've steered clear of drugs as promised, make idle chit chat about how you can't get your head around the fact you were gone for just two years yet there was four generations of iPhone created in your absence before they finally call time and allow you to leave. No one readies you for the realistic traumas awaiting you outside those dingy walls keeping you hostage; the nightmares, the nights where you're left feeling like nothing but a waste to the world. You're left to figure them out alone. Thankfully, Alex had Piper to get her through the nights she appeared to have lost all strength to get herself through.

_It scared her, the vast depths of darkness her mind could reach. Every night it felt as though she was drowning deeper and deeper. She tried with all her will to stay up as deep into the night as physically possible yet there always came a point where her eyes could no longer fight the fatigue any longer and she descended into the abyss that was her subconscious. It differed each night really, the contents of her nightmares, however it was always substantially horrific. _

'Al wake up. Come on – it's just a dream!' Piper stressed as she desperately shoved her loves arm in a hopeless attempt to pull her from the hell her mind was descending into. _It was getting worse; what originally started as the occasional jolt in her sleep has amounted in Alex waking the blonde nearly every night with piercing shrieks as she was so evidently tortured by the activity of her memories. _It took five minutes and a punch to the arm with all Pipers might before Alex's blood shot eyes eventually burst open. Without her glasses her eyesight remained poor and it took her a few seconds to figure out the silhouette hovering over was Piper; in those few seconds her fight or flight instinct never failed to kick in which always resulted in her frantically lashing out before she remembered where she was and it wasn't an inmate trying to force an attack on her. 'Sh it's okay, I'm here,' Piper whispered reassuringly as Alex silently sobbed into the crook of her neck. 'You wanna tell me what happened?'

'I just couldn't get the image of you and Tucky out my head Pipes – you lying there in the snow whilst she threw punch after punch into you. Fuck that wasn't even the true story yet it's still twisted so you're getting hurt. That night fucking haunts me; all I could do is watch as you lay lifeless in the snow before getting carried away. I honestly thought you were fucking dead Pipes. This is just so hard – the whole changeover into this new life, yes I love it and it's all we've ever dreamed of but _fuck_ it's hard. I feel like I'm fucking no one out here! I have no job, my only talent appears to be transporting large amount of heroin from one space to another and just _fuck_ I don't even know. I just need this to get easier, you know?'

'I promise it will Al; we'll get you through this together. We're a team, even when we weren't a team, we secretly were.' A small laugh crept over the older woman's features as she allowed her mind to trail back into the memories of the countless times the pair had tried their hardest to play angry at each other, with it always resulting in on them breaking before they embarked into a night of desperate love making, even in prison they always managed to find somewhere. 'There she is, the Alex Vause I know and love with every spec of my existence. No one ever said it was gonna be easy Al, but we've got each other now and I swear I'm going nowhere. I love you.' Nothing more was said for a few moments – both opting to silently bask in each other's presence. It was still considered a blessing, the fact they could be as affectionate as they wished without the nagging fear of a C.O walking in on them. Though tired, Piper could see the not so subtle fear painted on her love's face; Alex wasn't used to being the one needing taking care of. Piper knew she had to step up. 'Stay here,' she whispered before not so gracefully climbing out of the double bed they'd managed to pick up at a local store. Whilst Alex was left pondering in the dark, Piper moved to their cosy living room to the bookshelf they prided themselves on; the pair spent nearly three days arranging their mountains of acquired books into alphabetical order before placing them in their new homes shortly after Alex was released.

She gently took a copy of The Gift from it's prided place before snaking her way back into the bedroom. 'Okay so,' she began as she re-joined Alex in the bed, 'I know you hate most things that aren't a classic but I read this whilst you were out and just _wow_ it changed my perspective on things. Just give it a go, okay?' With a confident nod from Alex, the blonde opened the first pages of the book and began reading. The pair remained like this; body's entwined with only the gentle, constant murmur of Piper's voice allowing the words to come alive, long after sunrise. Prison may change your life, but with your person beside you and the prospect of a stable future ahead, perhaps that concept wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Feels So Close

_Imagine Person A dies, and Person B continues to send them "I Miss You" text messages on their phone or calls them every day just to hear A's voice on their voice mail._

From the moment she almost jokingly announced she worked for an international drug cartel, Alex Vause oozed nothing but confidence, enchantment and a slight twinge of danger in her eye. She rarely showed fear – believing it was the number one sign of weakness. Piper could probably count on one hand the amount of times she'd witnessed the older woman cry in the five years they were together. These days however, Piper could count on two hands how many times she cried before she finally found the energy to fall out of bed. People always droned on about how loss gets easier, how after time you learn to appreciate the memories instead of wallowing in the piercing holes left as a result of the life slipping out from the love of your life's bloodied body. What absolute _shit._ Every day Piper has to wake up without Alex is a day she wishes she'd never awoken at all.

Throughout their relationship, Piper would constantly voice her opinion of how much she _hated_ the cartel which would usually be met with Alex releasing an elongated sigh before shouting about how she doesn't complain when it's them stepping into first class accommodation to destinations half way across the world, only to be checking into five star hotels and explore places most could only dream of. Nights like that usually ended one of two ways; a night of screaming about how neither cared for each other anymore, or a night of surrender under the knowing that they were too tired to fight anymore. It was then they would proceed to fall into bed to express physically everything words could never elaborate. Piper would take back every five star hotel and every exquisite trip if it meant having five more minutes with Alex Vause.

The nightmares are yet to cease – it appears Piper is seemingly unable to escape the dark, bitter, toxic element of her mind she was unwillingly dragged into three months ago. Having been diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder amongst an array of other things that appear to be a side effect of losing your 'person' as Alex had drunkenly branded her, it felt as though her memories kept themselves busy during the day as they readied their pounce for the moment she closed her eyes. It seemed a miracle that she was even sleeping; initially it took a heavy dose of medication just to bring fatigue onto the blonde's fragile state. She dreamt of that night; the way they had been so happy – both slightly tipsy, just enough to be buzzed to allow a greater appreciation for the world around them, and of course each other. It was then they'd shared a heart-felt kiss, both wallowing in the euphoria circulating through their veins. Initially the attack hadn't registered with either of them – the loud bang that followed the fire of the bullet was presumed to be from somewhere near by – a police attack or something else that wasn't' affecting their lives. It took moments before Piper registered Alex's suddenly lip body and the growing warmness that was her blood seeping onto the new off-white dress Alex had flown in from Italy in celebration of their nearing six year anniversary. The attacker was still as of yet unknown, to the police that was. Piper wasn't stupid – she knew a few of the males within the ring were growing ever more intimidated by Alex and the growing power she had within the workings of the cartel; she knew it was more than likely one of those sick monsters acting out in a moments rage triggered by overwhelming jealousy of the fact that people within the workings of the cartel can in fact be _happy_, an alien concept to most. Her blood curdled knowing that Alex Vause died that night in her arms having whispered of how she needed to continue living for her sake and of she loved Piper more than she ever dreamt possible.

Few things provided her the tranquillity and peace of mind that became something of a dream these days, however on her particularly bad days; Piper would resort to sheer acts of desperation. At first it happened by total accident, it seemed as effortless as breathing – typing in her number before sending a simple 'I love you.' It was only when she was skimming through masses of condolence texts did she realise the person who's reply she was most eager for, was never going to reply. It was then it turned into a last resort on days she couldn't see past the swirling darkness of her mind; she'd sit typing effortlessly about how much she loves her, reminiscing on her favourite memories or even something as simple as telling her about her day. Piper Chapman was a survivor; she was bred from a fine line of survivors, and whilst she most certainly would never admit it, she knew she had to keep living. She had to do it for Alex's sake.

She ended up doing just that; deciding to finally take Polly up on the offer of pursuing their own business, they set up PoPi which focused on the sale of completely organic soaps, they even went as far as naming a limited edition range 'The Vause Effect' – the name held enough allure to customers for them to purchase it whilst it provided comfort for Piper as the shop spent what felt like forever filled with familiar scents she knew Alex loved. She would still sometimes fall into the habit of getting that little bit too drunk and spending hours on end dialling Alex's voicemail just to hear her voice out of fear of forgetting. Whilst she knew it wasn't the best way to cope, at this moment in time Piper faced life with the outlook of doing whatever helped her get out of bed in the morning. She took to texting Alex's phone regularly of a morning, just like they used to when Piper would be out on her early morning jogs leaving Alex to awaken to an empty bed. Sometimes she'd sit and type out how much she wishes she was sat on the couch opposite her because she was sat eating Thai takeout, a past time of theirs after particularly long haul flights.

Life without Alex Vause was unbearable; Piper felt as though there would always be a constant void she could never escape – an ever prominent emptiness residing in the back of her mind. Nevertheless it was manageable; Piper picked herself up and continued to live in a way Alex would be proud of. Sure, she had her particularly hard days, but what would you expect from someone who had been so cruelly torn away from the only person they'd ever loved? Yeah, life without Alex Vause was harder than Piper could articulate, but she relished in the fact she was lucky enough to encounter her at all and took comfort in the fact that one day in another life, she'd no longer have to resort to texts that were knowingly going unseen, because one day Piper Chapman and Alex Vause would reunited, and Piper couldn't wait.

**A/N: ok so I know this is really bad and too angsty and I may or may not have shed a tear writing this but I'm just in a bit of a rut at the minute and needed to get it out. Hopefully updates will be a bit more frequent ASAP once my exams are out of the way xo**


	4. Clarity

_Imagine your OTP dancing in the rain at night in a city park._

* * *

Amongst every romantic movie, every chic-lit she had secretly enjoyed more than she cared to admit and within one too many Taylor Swift songs Piper Chapman has nonchalantly danced around her room to whilst in her underwear, New York has always been painted as the city of dreams. As a result of that, Piper pursued her dream of moving to the big apple after college to see if the realities correlated with the images painted in all modes of fiction. Having graduated from Smith with a pristine record that lasted from kindergarten right up through college, breaking the news to her parents that she'd planned to move to New York with best friend Polly complete with no concrete career aspirations nor much savings was anything but sweet. Talking turned to screams as she frustratingly told of how her parents didn't understand that she didn't _want_ to go to medical school that she wasn't in fact her older brother nor was she the cookie cut of a perfect daughter they'd evidently envisioned. However with weeks worth of convincing them that she had actually in fact secured a place to live alongside a secretary job with half-decent pay, the Chapman's finally gave Piper the go ahead to pursue her dreams.

The perks of having your parents agree to move to a completely new state include them offering you to endure the never ending drive to ensure your safety. It was a sunny afternoon in early August when moving day came about; Piper had taken a few days prior to pack her belongings therefore allowing the morning to relatively stress free. They picked up Polly as she bid farewell to her parents, loaded her belongings into the boot of the Chapman's car and waved goodbye to all the security the pair had grown up knowing.

Two weeks into their endeavour and it was shaping up to exceed any presumptions they held. Piper settled into her new job relatively easily whilst Polly was slowly finding her feet in a local art gallery that she somehow managed to end up co-managing; money was steady and the soar of both adrenaline and wanderlust was yet to wear off. With an ever expanding social circle the duo saw themselves spending most nights in different bars with different friends and a heart warmed with happiness and the thrill of finally going pursuing an adventure. Amongst the many nights spent in different scenes with constantly changing company, Piper found herself catching the eye of a particularly tall brunette with an air of mystery and something else she couldn't quite figure out. Never one to pursue an interest – whether that is a result of her bashful personality or the fear of being met with rejection, Piper preferred to be the pursued, rather than the pursuer. Luckily for Piper, Alex Vause was more than happy to play the pursuer. It's safe to say neither expected the rollercoaster ride they would embark on following their brief, slightly sloppy one night stand.

* * *

Fast forward seven of the happiest, most thrilling months of their lives and both would easily allow explanations of how in love they are to seep from their lips. From venturing to the other side of the world to experience the colder climates that an English winter provided to visiting the regime like lifestyles of China to doing such simple things like spending entire days in museums and looking into moving in together, both admittedly couldn't be happier. They seemed to just _work_, you know? Both were finally beginning to understand the mannerisms and special characteristics they attempted to shield from the outside world; Piper knew that Alex secretly cried at the end of Marley and Me whilst Alex knew all about Piper's irrational fear of bananas – it took her by surprise initially; I mean how else are you supposed to react when your girlfriend walks with quite the hastened pace out of the room proclaiming she was about to be sick? They were dysfunctional in some ways, but _god_ they made it work.

Time continued to work its way in a manner that appeared to just slip through their fingertips; everything seemed to be moving so swiftly – it was as though they were too consumed in their euphoria to pay any real attention to the happenings of more external things. One moment they were battling for dominance amongst a barrier of feathers and sheets, next they found themselves dining in the finest restaurants Alex's tainted money could offer them. It was after a particularly fine dining experience did the pair find themselves slightly drunk accompanied by a gentle buzz of ecstasy thriving through their beings. They were truly the epitome of young love; both intoxicated by the sheer thought of each other. During their small scaled venture they appeared to find themselves play victim to a particularly bad spell of rain, because it doesn't just rain in New York City, it _pours. _Never one to allow for spoilt nights, Piper immediately saw the funny side of it. With a bit too much wine coursing through her entirety she immediately began to sport a half run-half stumble in the direction towards home with Alex laughing too much to do anything but curl over behind her.

Eventually the pair found their way back to each other, just as they always did. It was just so _effortless_ being in love – their experience defied every fictitious expectation – they shouldn't work, but they did. Maybe that's what was so beautiful about them – they made it look so simple. 'Piper Chapman, what am I going to do with you?' Alex giggled as she caught a tumbling blonde before she truly hit the deck.

'Kiss me,' she quipped as though the order was all she thought about. No sooner had the terminating syllable left her lips was Alex pressing her up against a railing designed to aid those walking through the local park they'd somehow found themselves in. The rain continued to dance down around them whilst their hands not so subtly roamed each other's bodies while their tongues fought for dominance. They were currently sporting every angle the clichéd image of kissing in the rain had to offer but they'd be damned should they give the thought more than two seconds of attention. You see, when you are so effortlessly and so beautifully in love the way Piper Chapman and Alex Vause found themselves to be, nothing matters – nothing matters because to them, they are home. Being in the company of their other half is enough to make them feel as though they're exactly where they need to be; they're safe as they thrive off each other's constantly buzzing energy - as though nothing in the world could touch them.


	5. I'm Not Afraid

_Imagine person A walking person B home from their first date. It begins to rain and, overcome with how beautiful A is, B leans A up against a lamppost and gently kisses A._

* * *

Piper Chapman was many things; witty, intelligent, breathtakingly beautiful, scarily angry at times. The list felt endless. One thing she never saw herself as however was bold; her college years saw her party just like every other student – why pay all that money to not have the full experience, right? Yet she spent endless nights studying, always looking to improve her scores. She never smoked, wouldn't dare think of touching drugs – she'd been described as vanilla on more than one occasion by best friend Polly. It's not that she was boring, rather she just felt safer complying with the norms and rules set in place. That was how she'd grown up; knowing how to follow orders.

Yet whilst in the presence of Alex Vause, that part of her personality appeared to dissolve. Just being in her presence allowed for her to discover parts of herself she never knew to exist. Being with a woman was still a fairly new concept for the blonde – she hardly counted a few drunken encounters with several girlfriends as exploring her sexuality. Alex was the one to change everything; she'd been comfortably dating a fellow co-worker who could offer the white picket life she knew her parents had hoped for, but from the moment Alex walked into her office, a connection sparked that neither really understood. The only clear thing about their situation was that both felt the need to pursue it. That's what landed them here – currently walking home from their first date, hand in hand in the pouring rain whilst slightly tipsy laughing about nothing in particular. They flourished in the fact they'd both met their intellectual match; of course, Alex mocked Piper for her love of cliché romance whilst Piper turned her nose every time Alex felt the need to light a cigarette, but it strangely worked. For two near-strangers that had met only two months ago, they seemed to make it work.

* * *

Working as a screenwriter intern, Piper was too busy being swept into the moment of 'oh my gosh my dreams may actually coming true' to really devote herself to anything else. She had a steady boyfriend who satisfied her enough to help her believe this was exactly all she needed in life. Emphasis on the word _had_. Never had Piper expected that the near six foot, frustratingly beautiful stranger that had an all too cocky air about herself would be the catalyst to change all that. Alex was there to see Piper's manager yet ended up going through her to arrange it. It was the sly 'Are all the interns this cute when they're nervous?' that really caused Piper's resolve to fizzle.

They exchanged numbers and began as idle, platonic friends – on Piper's behalf anyway. Alex's intentions were clear from the beginning. She'd occasionally try and slip a flirtatious wink face or innuendo into their conversations focused on nothing that one would attempt to make inappropriate. A week later, they unintentionally met for coffee. Both sought shelter from a harsh thunderstorm in a local coffee shop, unbeknownst to each other it was both their favourite. They conversed over two caramel macchiatos and it was then Piper knew she was falling for this woman…she was falling hard. The exact moment of realisation wasn't exact; maybe it was the way the older woman threw her head back when that hearty laugh escaped her lips, or the way she stared at Piper so attentively, as though she was currently reciting to the cure to all known forms of cancer. Whatever it was, whenever it happened, the chemistry evoked between the pair was enough to make the usual conformist Piper Chapman painfully certain she was ready to drop her life of normality to pursue Alex Vause.

She ended things with her current boyfriend, offering nothing but her sincerest apologies and a half assed explanation of how her heart was no longer in it before moving back with her parents. They were admittedly glad to have the blonde back under a more watchful eye, presuming they'd give her some guidance towards law school or medical school. Oh how wrong they were.

* * *

Piper felt sixteen again as she tiptoed through the house to avoid anyone hearing her exit. It was their first date; again, she felt sixteen with the butterflies that were currently swarming their way through what felt like her entire blood stream. Alex picked her up in a black simple Fiat 500 – apparently she always had a soft spot for the cute little cars. _Who knew Alex Vause was able to deem things as cute?_ It was then they drove to Alex's favourite Thai place. The ride was enthralling – Piper stole not so subtle, not so occasional glances in the older woman's direction to thankfully be met with those piercing green eyes 9 times out of 10. They made idle chatter about the books they were currently divulging themselves into all the while Piper laid her hand atop of Alex's that was placed securely on the gear shift. The occasional 'You look beautiful tonight,' slipped through both their lips; the evening was simply captivating.

Alex failed to stifle her laughs as she watched Piper's growing frustration when she soon realised her inability to use chopsticks. 'Here let me,' she whispered before placing her hand over the blondes, gently guiding her dexterous fingers to the position they should be. Low and behold, Piper was soon able to finish her meal without looking like a toddler initially discovering the need for cutlery. They shared two bottles of wine and the bill – both leaving slightly tipsy.

It's always the way, isn't it? You think you're stone cold sober as you quietly congratulate yourself for still grasping the ability of walking in a straight line. That is, right up until the bitter winds that harrowed that particular New York evening hit you. The pair were slightly more intoxicated than they were upon departing the vicinity by the time they'd walked a block. Neither wanted the night to end thus somewhere between the third and fifth glasses of wine it was agreed they would spend the night at Alex's. It wasn't too far away – walking distance if you were in good company, and that they were.

Unfortunately for them they experienced the true unpredictability of New York weather; they were still four blocks away from their destination when the clouds descended harrowing rounds of rain; the type that felt as though it was never going to end. Neither were particularly dressed for the weather – Alex in a tight black bodycon that hugged her curves in all the right places whilst Piper adorned a simplistic duck egg blue sundress and sandals.

Piper suddenly came to a halt; she felt as though she was in the most cliché Nicholas Sparks novel ever to be devised; the rain was mercilessly beating down upon them leaving Piper's dress practically see through and Alex's hair clinging to her head as though its existence depended on it. Their gazes lingered momentarily before Piper broke the distance between them, she was timid in her movements but her goal was clear. Slowly, Alex Vause was forced to retreat against the nearby lamppost before feeling the blonde's lips meet hers. Piper was soft and gentle and everything Alex expected her to be. They shared a passionate kiss, ignorant to the stares of passers-by and the occasional wolf whistle. When breaking away, Piper's delicate hands remained firmly attached to Alex's cheeks; both wishing to just hold each other's gazes for that moment longer. 'You're really bad at that,' Piper remarked before once again closing the distance between them.


	6. Drops of Jupiter

_Person A dares Person B to kiss them as a joke, but is then taken by surprise when Person B does just that._

* * *

Truth or Dare is always a party game ensured to release a myriad of reactions; some more eager for it than others. This particular occasion is met with the expected response. All attendees of Nicky Nichols' annual big Summer blow out party have long exceeded their recommended alcohol consumption units; most stagger aimlessly around the premise making idle chit-chat with whoever they can come into contact with. Some sneak off to one of the many grand bedrooms to do whatever it is teenagers like to do at parties – Nicky doesn't mind however. The odd few are attempting miserably to hide their joints in a more secluded corner of the back yard, forgetting the overpowering stench of marijuana is always a give-away.

Piper Chapman doesn't appear to fit into any of the above categories by the time truth or dare arises; she is neither drunk nor sober, rather she's comfortably residing somewhere in the midst of bliss. She most certainly isn't stoned – a single encounter with a rather long lasting whitey was enough to put her off the stuff for a good while. Her attendance at the party had been something that had brought the blonde a fair bit of anxiety, word had travelled back to her of a certain 5 foot 10 raven haired alluring nineteen year old being back in town, and her attendance was nothing short of obvious. Piper had always had feelings for Alex Vause. Though their encounters always brief and slightly awkward on her behalf, there was something so frustratingly enchanting about the older woman that always drew her in like a moth to a flame.

* * *

Alex Vause _hated_ her returns to this mundane city; everything about it screamed regret and hindrance from the moment she passed the border. The last time she was here she was met with nothing but arguments and conflicts on behalf of overly protective mother. Alex loved Diane; never doubt that for a second. However her seeming inability to comprehend that Alex had in fact become independent around the same time she was fully grasping the use of modal verbs in 3rd grade appeared to mark the spur for their recent downfalls. She was reluctant to allow Alex to go travelling around Europe with friends for summer because although she was freshly turned nineteen, according to Alex she was completely missing the fact she had the mental sophistication of a thirty year old. Yet after much persuasion and finely devised maps of her itinerary and whereabouts, Diane finally succumbed to her daughter's wishes on the basis of she funds it herself. 'Al, you're gonna be sending me grey before my time, I'm tellin' ya!' She joked whilst bringing her daughter into a warm embrace. They may argue, but the Vause duo would always be sure to have each other's backs.

* * *

Europe was everything Alex had imagined it to be; parts were expectedly underwhelming however times of a shroom induced high wandering the streets of Amsterdam hand in hand with a stranger who'd successfully seduced her with her unfamiliar foreign tongue reminded her why it was she'd embarked on this adventure in the first place. Admittedly, there were times in which Piper Chapman was at the forefront of her mind. Piper was a frustrating venture to the raven haired woman; usually one with a knack for figuring out exactly what it was that made her conquests buckle and adhere to her desires, she'd drawn continuous blanks where the blonde was concerned. 'That's your fuckin' problem Vause, you're treating the chick as a who not a what,' a drunken friend aimlessly slurred somewhere between Berlin and Prague. 'She's not some fuckin' puzzle you can piece together; she's a god damn _human_ you know? I've seen how she looks at you in class; she goes all puppy eyed and shit! Just speak to her like a civilised person an' I'm sure that'll work wonders!' Never one to seek wisdom from her stoner friends, the drunken honesty came as a pleasant surprise. It was then Alex vowed next time the pair's paths crossed; she'd make an approach on the blonde.

* * *

Always one to religiously stick to the teachings of being fashionably late, Alex arrived to the party approximately two hours after it started. She was a little more drunk than intended, however her date Sylvie managed to keep her balanced. Somewhere in between Sylvie fetching a drink for the pair and trying to engage in legitimate conversation with a few high school friends she'd yet to see this summer, she'd found herself in the familiar Nichols' sitting room having apparently agreed to joining in a game of truth or dare.

Piper too found herself in the room. Having laid eyes on the older woman for the first time in months, she subtly tried to follow her like the lost puppy she became around her. Alex was yet to notice her, not that it mattered, _according to Piper that is. _Unbeknownst to the blonde, Alex attended tonight's event with every intention of speaking to her; about what, she was yet to figure out. She just knew her only goal tonight was to elicit the blonde's sweet, childlike laugh at least once.

* * *

The game progressed in a way one could assume most games of truth or dare did. For a while, things got a little out of hand with someone daring a friend to drink from the fish tank and thanks to their extreme intoxication, they eagerly accepted whilst only narrowly missing swallowing a residing exotic fish in one gulp. Someone else confessed to sleeping with a teacher last year which of course allowed for a slightly outrageous reaction to surface; Alex was included in the masses of faces that contorted into initial horror before having what could only be deemed as a look of proudness for the girl, Piper noted.

Somewhere along the line, someone swallowed half a cigarette; regardless of majority disapproval on the basis of the emergency services were the last people they wanted to arrive tonight. Eventually, Piper began to tire of the game; it was mostly uneventful on her behalf, which she was however oddly thankful for. Yet almost as though she'd jinxed herself, the bottle sat ignorantly in the middle of the floor had diverted itself in Alex's direction and decided to lay to rest with the nozzle staring blankly at her. A low audience of 'Ooooh's' could be heard as most were too intimidated by the girl to even think of challenging her to truth, let alone dare.

* * *

Leave it to Nicky Nichols however to save the day – the moment she realised where the bottle resided, that infamous shit eating grin took over her features. It was almost as though the cunning clogs of her wicked mind were thinking of something truly torturous for Alex to either endure or admit. You know those moments you wish the floor would just swallow you whole? Alex Vause was currently experiencing that feeling of a great intensity. 'Well, well, well Vause, look what we have here!' Nicky chirped as she noted the warning glance Alex was currently shooting in her direction. 'We all know you take pride in your enticing reputation so fuck truth, we're going straight to dare!' Alex's eyebrows shot up in unison at Nicky's improvised rules; admittedly she would have taken truth at this point, considering she'd clocked a bashful Piper Chapman sitting nervously on the other side of the room five minutes prior. 'Alrighty then…Vause my lover my friend…' Nicky drew her phrases out as much as she could as she watched Alex's date cling feverishly to her side, almost as if she knew she wouldn't like whatever Nicky was going to suggest. 'I dare you to go and spend seven minutes in heaven, aka seven minutes in my bedroom _with_ the door locked…with…' The atmosphere was thick with tension by this point; Alex couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Sylvie, knowing the look of venom she was no doubt currently shooting. She couldn't bring herself to look at anyone for that matter, currently too busy wishing that Nicky wouldn't suggest some awkward guy who was yet to figure out she was gay or a girl drifting through her experimental phase, all too eager to engage in something Alex didn't want. Thinking about it, there was no one residing in the room Alex would happily spend her granted seven minutes in heaven with.

'PIPER CHAPMAN! GO FORTH AND MAKE STEAMY LESBIAN LOVE…well as much as you can in seven minutes!'

However it appeared Piper Chapman was the exception to Alex's rule, because there is no one more Alex would love to spend seven minutes locked in a room with than Piper Chapman.

* * *

The inital two minutes were shaky; both reluctant to break the silence that had grown between them. Piper had taken to sitting on the bed whilst Alex stood strong by the door she'd taken great care in locking – she knew she needed to take things slow if she had any chance with the blonde.

'So, how does this even work?' Piper finally asked, unable to deal with the awkwardness anymore.

'Beats me kid, I'm not one for needing this much moral support when I'm trying to set myself up with someone.' Alex remarked, unaware of how to deal with this situation.

'You're trying to set yourself up with me?'

An air of uneasiness spread its way through Piper; she hadn't _asked_ to be landed in this position. She was perfectly fine with admiring Alex Vause from afar – she was fine with gently blushing whenever she tuned in to her inputs in English Lit lessons and she was content with making room for her as they passed each other in the hallway. She was perfectly fine being a wallflower in Alex Vause's life, as much as she hated to admit it. Piper wasn't bold enough to pursue a woman of such enchantment, let alone _be_ with her.

'Well, how would you react if I was?'

'Y-you came with a date, isn't there moral codes and stuff against that? You know, it's wrong to carry on with someone else behind your partner's back.'

Alex sighed at Piper's retaliation; this wasn't how she'd planned tonight to pan out. She'd attended in the hopes of catching up with friends she'd selfishly cut out over summer, get a bit too drunk and a bit too stoned before having mediocre sex and passing out. _Fuckin' Nichols_.

'Who said she was my _partner_, Pipes?' Alex's nonchalance that accompanied the nickname made the blondes legs feel as though they were ready to buckle beneath her. 'She was just someone I came with, she's just someone who I'll maybe go home and fuck. _Maybe. _Whilst we're on the subject of maybes, yeah okay I admit it, _maybe_ I am trying to set myself up with you.'

'But why? I mean, don't get me wrong Alex, I'm flattered, but why me? We've exchanged less than two dozen words the whole year, you're way out of my league,' Piper failed to articulate the latter of her sentence without allowing a gentle blush to once again dominate her features.

'Doesn't mean I don't like you kid. I mean, you were bumped up a year because you're _that_ smart which straight away is a massive turn on for me. I like ladies with an opinion, of which I am sure you have many,' she joked. The awkwardness was slowly seeping away, in its place was a new found curiosity; the pair were both eager to continue this exploration of revelations. 'I don't even know, you're just really fucking inviting Piper – the way you glance at me when you think I'm not looking, or the way you think you're _so _fucking subtle when you make way for me in the corridor. Yeah we've spoken less than I'd hoped but every time we have, I've left feeling enlightened – you know? You fuckin' radiate positivity Piper, that smile of yours just strikes chords with me.' It would appear the alcohol was taking full effect and Alex was saying whatever it was that sprung to mind, not that this bothered Piper.

In a brief moment of silence, Piper glanced at the clock that showed they'd already exceeded their seven minutes by an extra two. 'Looks like they've forgotten about us,' Piper concluded as they heard another shrill of laughter from somewhere within the grand living space. It wasn't as though this bothered either of them.

Feeling brave, Piper stepped forward to situate herself in the middle of the room. It was a sort of spur to leave the ball in Alex's court. Thankfully, she recognised this, sauntering her way over to meet the blonde in the middle. 'I'm _new_ to this stuff Pipes…the whole… I don't know…_feelings_ bullshit; no one else sparks the reactions you do. I don't want us to jump leaps and bounds unnecessarily, but there's still three weeks of summer left and I'd like to spend at least two of them with you – getting to know you, stealing glimpses of your life, I don't _know. _I just know that no one else makes me feel the way being in your presence does, and I kinda like it, you know?'

In a moment of smugness, Piper let out a small laugh; partly nervous, partly relieved. 'Who'd have thought the day would come in which the great Alex Vause would be _shy_, god I gotta record this shit.' The blonde was met with a playful punch to the arm in which she replied with a mock expression of hurt. Alex pulled the her intro an embrace; both relishing in the sweet buzz created from a mix of alcohol and affection. Threading a dexterous finger through golden locks, Alex was sure she'd be quite content if she could stay locked like this for the rest of her days.

'Hey Pipes, truth or dare?'

Confused, Piper detached herself from the grasp of the older woman, unaware of what was being asked for her. 'What?'

'Truth or dare? It's not that hard!' Alex joked, noticing the evident daze residing in the blonde's eyes.

'Um, truth,'

'Okay….so…ever gone down on a woman before?'

Piper drew out a playful sigh because why should she expect Alex Vause's mind to be anywhere _but_ the gutter?

'Yes, once. I was very drunk and admittedly it wasn't my best performance but I'm sure with practice, I'll improve.' She remarked, sure to catch Alex's eyes as she drew out every clause to her answer. 'Hey Alex, truth or dare?'

'Dare,'

'Kiss me.'

* * *

If there was any apprehension residing amongst the older woman's features, she did a damn good job not letting it show. Alex could have sworn she heard the blonde laugh once more, as though she didn't really expect her to. Unbeknownst to the her however, Alex had been looking for the perfect excuse all night. Gently, she detached Piper's face from the crook of her neck before bringing her hands to cup the blonde's cheeks. When their lips met, the trepidation evident in Piper instantly washed away. Their first kiss was slow; softer than how Piper had imagined Alex's preferred style, because she'd be lying if she said she hadn't imagined this moment on more than one occasion. They quickly found their rhythm whilst guiding each other to the bed. It was there Alex resigned above the blonde, straddling her now prominent hip bones. They lay like that long after the party concluded. Eventually, it was the sun rising that signified their need to break apart. Vowing to take things slow, they'd agreed through the exchange of shaky breaths and nervous fingers that they'd pursue no further tonight, for there were many more nights ahead filled with the promise of progression. Eventually laying down amongst the feather pillows and welcoming duvets, Alex arched her body to resemble that of a big spoon, signalling Piper to mirror her image besides her. The synchronised rise and fall of their chests and assurance of endless possibilities ahead eventually lulled the pair into a content sleep.


	7. On Your Side

_Tell a story about your characters aging (ie: they're in an old folks home). What are your characters like now that they're older? Are they grumpy or sweet? Do they use a walker or wheelchair? Do they have arthritis or a bad hip?_

For most the thought of sitting in a rather large, rather overbearing chair that barely supports their frail joints situated in a musky room harbouring one too many people aged over seventy with a barely there memory comes with profuse amounts of dread and panic. Unsurprisingly however, for Alex Vause the reality has resulted in being quite the opposite; residing in a pristine complex that wasn't classed as full residential care with the same beautiful blonde whose eyes still held the ability to drown her from just a single glance, the now deemed 'golden oldie' had exceeded any previous assumptions she had held over growing old.

As Alex approached the grand old age of seventy nine it appeared their spark had yet to burn out. It seemed despite a plethora of doubt coming mostly from other people, partially from their own insecurities; they had done what fairy tales deemed as 'made it'. Sure, Alex needed a walking cane to get round with ease. _She had been recommended a Zimmer frame to support her bad back that hadn't seemed to stop aching since the day she turned sixty seven, but Alex Vause would be damned if she was seen as even the slight bit dependant. Even if it was on just a metal frame that would probably aid her movements greatly. _But she didn't let it poke holes in her somehow still independent, intimidating demeanour. No, the older woman thrived off it. Once told she would need some apparatus to support her general mobility, she immediately took it upon herself to search for the greatest cane she could find. All the while Piper Chapman sat back and laughed at the strange nostalgic feeling residing in her veins at the way some things never appeared to change – from the moment she came into money, Alex always used it to her advantage to prove to those who once questioned her that she could have the biggest as well as the best.

Unfortunately, growing older wasn't all plain sailing for the pair. With their long, long history of working hard yet partying even harder, they knew they couldn't expect to glide through their OAP years with no health scares. However no amount of planning or fucking away their problems could prepare them for a shock of _this_ impetus. Initially, they thought nothing of it – why should they? Everyone becomes a bit forgetful as they age. The brain doesn't stay young forever. It wasn't until appointments began to be missed, car keys were seemingly 'disappearing' and her decreasing ability to string what would have once been a beautifully crafted sonnet together did fear began to settle in. Alex remembers the day they got the diagnosis as though it was yesterday. It _haunts_ her. It felt as though it had obnoxiously imprinted itself within the deepest crevices of her mind with no immediate intentions of leaving. Everything about it was as clear as day – them waiting in the doctor's office, the worried expression splattered across Piper's slightly older yet still so god damn _beautiful _features. The way her fingers traced endlessly over the not so subtle diamonds encased within the blondes wedding ring. The most pristine image of all however was that of the doctor's ultimatum. _Alzheimer's. _From the moment the tri-syllabic utterance left his damned mouth in that infuriating monotonous voice, Alex could see nothing but red. Her grip on Piper's hand tightened as the air in her lungs escaped whilst they contorted in ways that made her feel as though she'd never breathe easy again. The only thought she could string together was _'why Piper?' _Of course she hadn't paid attention to the now irrelevant ramblings of how it appeared to be a common thing through the Chapman family which alongside her growing age, it appeared almost inevitable for the blonde to develop it. Bull_shit_. As if she couldn't stand that god damned WASPy, dishonest family as it is, now they were the primary reason the love of her life would eventually look into her eyes with sheer confusion, perhaps even panic as she slowly loses the recognition and safety that comes with those sometimes stolen, sometimes blatantly obvious glances.

* * *

When faced with such challenging circumstances most, Piper Chapman included, tend to run away. Hide under a rock, bury their head in the sand or just somehow pretend that it wasn't happening. Thankfully Alex Vause failed to fall under the 'most' category. In fact, she was part of the small minority who _thrive_ off difficult situations. Quick to wrap her head around the fact time was anything but on their side, she sought to aid Piper as best she could. _It was the least she could do, considering she found herself somehow accountable for a disease in which no one had any control over. What if I hadn't slipped her that tab that one time in Berlin? Or if we hadn't drank so much for so long in Tahiti? Leave it to Alex to find countless ways to beat herself up over situations she had no involvement with. Perhaps it was a coping mechanism – a way of taking back control in which there was none to be dealt. Who knows? _ In fact, it was the news of the blonde's new diagnosis that brought them to the decision that perhaps it was time to give up their luxurious apartment they had finally settled in after nearly fifteen years of travelling – it turns out no matter how many times you visit, Morocco just doesn't get boring.

And so with their world well and truly shaken the pair moved into a residential home; Alex now received aid for her ever growing fragility and Piper for the physical disease that will soon cause many a problem. To give credit where credit's due, they wasted no time making themselves settled. Both were quick to familiarise themselves with the residents who still had a marble or two left within them, and Alex was sure to leave an array of post it notes dotted around their complex indicating where things were and how to do basic tasks as Piper's condition continued to deteriorate. For now, it wasn't all bad – the Alzheimer's remained in its early stages and the blonde continued to relish in the glory that was being in love with Alex Vause. They arose most mornings entwined within each other. Even when they slept, they always managed to find each other should their beings grow cold with the absence of the other.

* * *

As days continued to pass the pair by, Piper's memory continued to deteriorate thus Alex had taken to reading aloud for her. They would spend hours in their chairs; bones too frail to properly allow themselves become one soul opposed to two wandering bodies. That all too familiar husky tone recited a myriad of passages from a shared collection of literature they'd acquired over the years. They spent time devising their own scrap book – finding one Piper had begun upon leaving Alex in Paris in fear of forgetting the time they'd shared together (oh the irony). They spent hours looking through old shoeboxes of photos, laughing over the memories that came attached to the various projections of Alex scowling having downed a lethal shot of absinthe or sly snaps of Piper strewn over a sun lounger. According to Alex she had never looked more beautiful. They stayed like that for hours. Somewhere along the line a bottle of Scotch had been popped open to accompany their trip down memory lane. 'It's funny isn't it?' Piper mused. 'Over the years I think everything that could have possibly changed _has, _except you. You, Alex Vause, are the one thing that has remained a constant in my life. Even when we were apart it was always you – you I was searching for in the beds of strangers, you who plagued my thoughts as I picked up a particularly enticing novel, _you_ appear to be my reasoning behind everything - every poem I have ever written and every tequila slammer I washed down in my moments of misery – all linked back to you. I've grown to appreciate the fact we've always been raging opposites of each other, in the sense of I always wanted a quiet, easy life whilst you were always seeking our next adventure but I don't think the appropriate words exist within the English language to tell you how god damn fucking _lucky_ we are to have made it. I love you Alex, I hope you know that. Even when I can't tell you from any other freak show in here, I hope you remember it'll always be you.'

It appeared that even with a heavy heart combined with all the odds against her, Piper was incapable of losing the conscientious nature Alex had at one time resented. Sleep welcomed her that night as she became lulled into unconsciousness knowing that even in their darkest hours, Piper Chapman would never cease being in love with her, and maybe that was all they needed to get them through the hell ridden journey ahead of them.

* * *

A/N: I had this uploaded as a seperate story buuuut life isn't working with me lately and I've not had a minute to sit and write something new so this'll have to do. Hopefully updates will be more regular after my exams finish. X


End file.
